Pinocchio's Daring Journey
Pinocchio's Daring Journey is a dark ride at Disneyland in California; Tokyo Disneyland; and Disneyland Park in Paris. Located in the Fantasyland section of each park, this ride is based on Disney's animated film version of the classic story, which was the studio's second animated feature film. Stromboli's marionette show is also featured in the attraction, in which guests are trapped inside a giant cage. The Disneyland version of the ride was the first attraction created by Disney to use holographic material, which appears on a handheld mirror in the scene where the boys turn into donkeys on Pleasure Island. The Pepper's Ghost illusion (used extensively in the Haunted Mansion) is used when the Blue Fairy disappears, leaving a pile of fiber-optic fairy dust on the floor. History In 1976, Disney Imagineers decided to remove the Mickey Mouse Club Theater in Disneyland and insert a Pinocchio-themed dark ride into the space. It was originally intended for the guests to ride in cars designed to resemble Geppetto's wood-carved toys. However, the idea was put on hold for a while before it was revived for the opening of Tokyo Disneyland in 1983. The attraction came to Disneyland a month and a half later as part of the complete overhaul of Fantasyland. Just as originally planned, the Disneyland ride is where the Mickey Mouse Club Theater originally stood, with a weathervane that looks like Monstro the Whale. The exterior of the building is based on concept art of Stromboli's theater drawn by Gustaf Tenggren. Summary Guests board the ride vehicle, designed to look like a wooden cart, in a station themed to a street in Pinocchio's village. The ride travels through Stromboli's Puppet Theater, featuring Pinocchio dancing and singing with a pair of marionettes, then travels backstage where Pinocchio is being kept prisoner in a birdcage. Stromboli tries to catch the ride vehicle in a cage, but Jiminy Cricket warns riders of the trap and leads the car down an alley to safety. The ride then goes to Pleasure Island, which is filled with boys enjoying carnival rides, and inside a pool hall, where Lampwick is turning into a donkey. Outside, behind Pleasure Island, the Coachman is caging the other boys who have become donkeys. The Coachman tries to trap riders in a crate and send them to the salt mines, but Jiminy Cricket leads them past the docks, where Monstro the whale appears, and back to Pinocchio Village. Inside Geppetto's workshop, the Blue Fairy appears and disappears beside Geppetto and Pinocchio, and the ride vehicle travels through Geppetto's workshop, filled with animated clocks, toys and automatons, back to the station. Voice cast * Pinocchio - Kevin Brando * Jiminy Cricket - Eddie Carroll * Stromboli/Coachman - Ray Templin * Kindly Old Geppetto - Will Ryan * Additional voices - Will Ryan, Ray Templin, Candy Candido, Thurl Ravenscroft See also * List of current Disneyland attractions References External links * Disneyland Park - Pinocchio's Daring Journey * Disneyland Paris - Pinocchio's Daring Journey *Tokyo Disney - Pinocchio's Daring Journey Category:Amusement rides introduced in 1983 Category:Amusement rides introduced in 1992 Category:Walt Disney Parks and Resorts attractions Category:Disneyland Category:Tokyo Disneyland Category:Disneyland Park (Paris) Category:Dark rides Category:Audio-Animatronic attractions Category:Pinocchio (1940 film) Category:Fantasyland Category:1983 establishments in Japan Category:1983 establishments in California Category:1992 establishments in France